Summer Love
by BlackMoon00
Summary: The story takes place after the last episode and its almost summer vacation! Tsumiki and the gang spend the summer together but what happens when a sudden turn of events make love bloom between the gang?
1. Chapter 1

So this story pics up off of episode 12 were Io was left flustered by Tsumiki. :)

Tsumiki's pov.

I opened my eyes waking up from a dream. Rubbing my eyes and noticed I had fallen asleep on my couch. Standing up I knocked off my plush bunny onto the floor. I bent over to pick up the soft pink bunny and placed it on the sofa. I walked towards my bathroom and shut the door behind me. It was Saturday and I hadn't planned anything for today. I went ahead and turned on the water, steam quickly filled the bathroom making the air humid and foggy.

I took my clothes and put them in the laundry basket next to the sink. The room was white with a relaxed feel, the shower curtains and a foggy mirror. I stepped into the tub warm water running over my 20 minutes had gone by I reached for the towels. Wrapping them around me I felt the soft towel on my head. I opened the door and went to my room. The neat room was painted white with colored bean bags in front of my flat screen tv accompanied by a small brown coffee table. The bed sheets where a light purple with fancy flower print. I walked towards the patio closing the doors and curtains. The cold breeze carrying the noise of the busy town. I picked a blue skirt with black leggings and black and yellow tank top. After changing I ruffled and combed my long hair. Once I was finished I turned on my tv.

The day was still young and there was plenty of day light outside. I flipped through the channels until my phone vibrated. "Hmm…I wonder who it is?" I said as I reached for my flip phone to see Mayoi had been the one to send the text. "Ne Tsumiki is it ok if me and Hime-chi can come over today?" I read out loud. 'Hmm... I guess it's ok' I thought. I quickly send a reply. "It's fine Mayoi when are you arriving?" . Like the first text Mayoi had responded quickly. "In 10 is that ok?". "Ok" I texted. In the mean time I had time to pick up a bit. I started by re-opening the patio doors and picking up the bath robes I had used earlier. I cleaned the pots off the oven in the kitchen and neatly placed them in the cupboard. Right after I cleaned the kitchen a bit the doorbell rang." Konichiwa Tumiki!"

Mayoi shouted through the I opened the door. "Ohayo Mayoi,Hime" I greeted the orange and brown haired girls.

I looked closely noticing the bags they had."what's up with the bags?" I asked. "Mayoi said we where going to have a sleep over later." Hime said. "Ehh? Mayoi!" I shouted."why did you say that?"I glared at Mayoi."Ah sorry we didn't mean to bother you! Well be going then!Gomen'nasai " Hime said bowing. "It's ok" I said sighing "you can stay.""...oh and um... Io and Sakaki are also coming." She said scratching her head. "Oh." I managed to say, my cat instincts taking over. "Ohh~ Tsumiki. You better not do anything perverted." Mayoi said putting her hand on her cheek and grinning wickedly. Immediately Hime had a nosebleed. I held my cheeks from blushing.'A sleeping Io!' I thought. "Hey, what are you talking about?"I turned to see Io and Sakaki. "Io!" We said in unison."Ehh...nothing!We were just going in." Hime said with a fake smile."What are you taking about Hime-chi? That's not what we were ta-ACK!" I quickly took action before she could finish her sentence. As I punched Mayoi in the stomach preventing her from speaking.

"Mayoi! Are you ok?" Hime asked. As the orange haired girl fell to her knees."I'm surprised she's still alive." Io said.

"Well how about we go in?" Io suggested once Mayoi

was able to stand. I nodded in return and we entered the apartment.

Io's pov.

As Tumiki opened the door Mayoi had started to lean on Sakaki. The trembling girl and the orange haired boy went in first, followed by Hime. I stepped into the empty apartment to find it well cleaned."Wow! Tsumiki-san your apartment is amazing!" Hime shouted. I stared in was a flat screen in front of the blue couch facing the wall, a

Sort of chandler hanging above the dinner table and white leaned on some of the walls."Nice house Tsumiki!" Sakaki said with a thumbs up. "Yeah it's well maintained." I said giving her a pat on the head. I gave a smile before she quickly turned away. 'Cute' I thought."hey do you guys like board games?" Mayoi asked. "Yeah their alright." Sakaki replied.

"I brought movies too." He said with a grin.

'This is going to be one heck of a night' I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Io's pov.

"I'll be right back." Tsumiki said walking into a room."Ah! Then I'll be in the restroom." Hime said walking towards one of the halls.I watched Mayoi and Sakaki began unpacking and sharing what they had brought. I myself also started unpacking

"I brought some movies!" Sakaki said."really? Cool! I brought some games ." Mayoi exclaimed. "Ehhh. You guys thought of every thing" I responded. "Well Io-San we wont be sleeping anyways". She said. "Well with you two we wouldn't." I said staring at the two."I'm back." Tsumiki said coming with pillows and blankets.

She carefully put them on the ground next to the couch and in front of the TV as well. "What game should we play first?" Asked Mayoi excitedly. "What do you want to play Tsumiki?". "Eh?. Um well what do you have?" She asked. "Hmm..." I said peeking at the games on the floor. "Well we have the game of sorry,the game of life..." Mayoi trailed on. "How about truth or dare." Sakaki joined in with an evil glint in his eyes."Yeah!" Mayoi exclaimed.

Both of them staring at me and the blue haired girl. On instinct I grabbed Tsumiki into a bear hug. Heat radiating on my face especially on my cheeks. I glared at them in defense, smirks covering their face. The sound of the closing door broke the silence. "Eh? What's with the intense atmosphere ?" Hime said.

"Nothing we where just discussing the events for to night." Mayoi said. "So then what are we going to do?" Hime asked. "Well my friend" Sakaki began " first will start with a comedy movie, after that we'll play sorry and then truth or dare, then maybe we could play Liar lie detector game. And then we'll watch a horror movie" he said triumphantly.

"A horror movie?" Hime shivered. "You don't have to watch it if you don't want to Hime." I said. "Well it is really bloody." Tsumiki responded. 'Poor Hime' I thought.

"So lets get started!" Both orange haired teens shouted.

"Ne Tsumiki, getting cozy huh?" Mayoi said with a smirk.

Then I noticed I was still holding on to Tsumiki. I had almost forgotten I was still cradling her in my arms. Realizing I quickly let her go scooting back and adjusting my glasses.

With a slight blush on my cheeks. 'Whats this warm feeling?' I questioned my self. "Shut up Mayoi!" She shouted."I'll go make some popcorn" the blue haired girl said before quickly making her way towards the kitchen.

"Heehee." The girl in the lab coat snickered."Just put in the C-D Sakaki !" I said slightly embarrassed and annoyed .

I crossed my arms as the movie started.

Tsumiki's pov.

I quickly went into the kitchen trying to slow my fast heart.

I buried my face in my hands in attempt to calm my self. 'Nows not the time I said to my self.' I grabbed some popcorn from the lower cabinets and put it in the microwave. I watch as the the once small flat bag became a big and filled with buttery popcorn. "Ding!" The microwave sound went off signaling for me to open it. Ripping the bag open I took out a bowl and poured it in. I made my way into the living room and place it in the small table in front of everyone. Found room in between Hime-chan and Io. For the rest of the movie was laughter,giggles and any side comments that would put any one into laughter.

R&R :)

Plz comment on any thing I should add/change or if I misspelled on anything !

Also if you hav an idea pm me or leave a comment ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Tsumiki's pov.

"Ahahaha"We all laughed in unison. The movie had finally finished and we were all hyped up. "Ok " Mayoi said " it's time for "truth or dare" I call dibs on first!" She announced.

"Ok. Hmm..." Mayoi thought. "Hime-chi!". "Ehh?"She said.

"Hime, truth or dare?" She said with an evil grin."I guess dare?" Hime answered. "Hime I dare you to watch the horror movie.". "Ehh? Hime will you be ok?" I asked."yea. I'll be alright". "Ok Hime your turn."I said.

"Mayoi truth or dare?" Hime asked."Dare."."I dare you to drink hot sauce."."Eh?"Mayoi said. Sakaki passed the hot sauce bottle and Mayoi took one good took seconds before she ran for some water."HOT!" She shouted before dashing for the kitchen. Minutes later she came back with a glass of water. "Mayoi your turn" Hime said."Alright... Hmm..." After a minute of thinking she turned towards Sakaki. "Who do you like?"."Eh?" Everyone said. "Well I don't think I have anyone I like at the moment." He said smiling."Ok my turn! Mayoi truth or dare?" "Dare of course." Looking up and down at the orange haired girl he smiled." Dare you to take your hair buns out and your lab coat off. Mayoi gasped in shock as her slowly let her hair down. Surprisingly Mayoi's hair reached her shoulders and was wavy. Not going to lie Mayoi was pretty.

Sakaki's Pov.

I felt lost looking at Mayoi. She seemed different yes, but she really stood out. In all the years I've known her this feeling was new to me. 'She looks beautiful' I thought. Feeling my heart pound loudly in my chest, I reached for her bangs I wanted to see the face that had been hiding this whole time. The voice I could recognize but the eyes that had me wondering. What did she see?Or what was going on in her head. My hand inches away from her bangs

Until I saw Mayoi tilt her head away in attempt to get away. I pulled my arm back knowing it would be the best.

'Whats going on?why did I do that?' I thought the questions running threw my head.'No it was nothing was it?' I shook the feelings and questions away and plastered a smile across my face. Mayoi seemed to do the same.

"Ok, Io truth or dare?" The orange haired girl asked the brunet. "Coming from you they both sound horrible." Io said With a hint of disgust in his tone."Truth?" "Ok,Do you like anyone?"There was a pause before Io spoke again."I don't thinks so." "Lier." Mayoi said. "Alright Sakaki truth or dare?" Io asked. "Dare."

"I dare you to do what ever I say for the next 2 weeks and a half." He said triumphantly.". "Agh fine!" I shouted a bit irritated."Ok my turn."

"Truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare" he answered. " Kiss miniwa." "What?"Io asked wide eyed. "You heard me Io!"

Tsumiki seemed stunned."fine." Io said a small blush on his cheeks.

I chucked at his reaction .

✏Please R&R

sorry if the chapter was too short and I also apologize if it's not the best ^^;


End file.
